1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to dispensing systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for dispensing ice and/or a liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
At least some conventional appliances, such as refrigerators, include a dispensing system having a storage tank for cooling and storing water, an ice maker, and a dispenser to dispense ice and/or water. The dispensing system dispenses ice and/or water upon actuating a lever located within a door of the refrigerator. The user physically touches or contacts the lever to exert a sufficient force to move the lever and actuate the dispensing system. However, users may have difficulty actuating the lever.
Ice and/or water is continuously dispensed as long as the lever is actuated. If users do not timely deactivate the lever, ice and/or water may undesirably spill from a container positioned with respect to the dispenser. Further, repeated contact with the lever may promote unsanitary conditions. Additionally, a user generally must hold the container in position against the lever to continue dispensing the ice and/or water. As such, the user may be unable to engage in other activities while the container is filled.